capitulo 1
by Caballero de la oscuridad
Summary: Un nuevo alumno llega a canterlot pero este alumno tiene un secreto al igual que su familia que sera lo que esconde averiguenlo.


Más poderes en Equestria girls

Capítulo 1

Un nuevo alumno en Canterlot

Bueno por donde empiezo me llamo Axel Star hoy me mudo a otro instituto llamado Canterlot, la verdad no me hace mucha ilusión y además nunca he tenido ningún amigo y tambien no me llevo bien con la gente.

En Canterlot

Celestia: bueno si hay problemas él puede empezar hoy con las clases.

Señor: gracias directora una cosa mas el no es muy amigable con la gente pero es buena persona.

Celestia: no se preocupe podemos lidiar con el Señor star.

Señor star: muchas gracias.

Afuera de la oficina estaba Axel ( No es el Axel que aparece en el fic Protegiendo Equestriaes otro)(tiene el pelo blanco con las puntas negras, tiene el ojo derecho rojo y el izquierdo azul, lleva puesto una chaqueta con capucha negra con unas llamas de color blanco, el pantalón es del mismo diseño que la chaqueta solo que con los colores invertidos y lleva unas Nike negras con el visto color blanco) escuchando música con unos audífonos puestos hasta que de la puerta sale un hombre (va vestido de la misma manera que en la película hombres de negro salvo que su color de pelo es negro y no es un espía) junto con la directora Celestia.

Señor star: bueno hijo hasta luego- dijo intentando darle un abrazo a su hijo.

Axel: hasta luego papá- dijo sin voltearlo a ver.

Señor star desanimado: vengo por él en la tarde - dijo yéndose.

Celestia: bueno vamos a ver tu clase.

En la clase

Pinkie pie: se enteraron de que viene un alumno nuevo- dijo emocionada.

Sunset: si ya lo se Pinkie.

Rainbow: haber que tal es con los deportes.

Fluttershy: chicas ya va a empezar la clase.

En eso la directora Celestia entra junto con Axel.

Celestia: bueno alumnos hoy llego un alumno nuevo se llama Axel star asi que quiero que lo hagan sentir bienvenido.

Todos los alumnos: hola Axel.

Celestia: bueno Axel puedes ir a sentarte.

En eso Axel se va ha sentar en un asiento que está al lado de Fluttershy y en al verlo con cara de pocos amigos se asusta un poco, luego Pinkie se levanta para intentar ser su amiga pero Axel no le dirigió la palabra y pinkie se fue a su asiento deprimida.

Asi paso el dia hasta que tocó la hora de comer las (se me olvido decir que en esta historia están twilight, Chrysalis, Sombra Shining y Cadence y es mi propia versión de Equestria Girls) con Shining y Cadence y a unos cuantos metros ven en una mesa ven a Axel completamente solo.

Applejack: oigan no creen que deberíamos ir con el.

Fluttershy: él parece que no quiere que lo molesten.

Rainbow: vamos Fluttershy creo que exageras iré yo primero.

En eso Rainbow dash se levanta de su asiento y va donde esta Axel para hablar con el.

Rainbow: hola como estas.

Pero Axel simplemente la ignora.

Rainbow: oye te estoy hablando.

Pero la vuelve a ignorar.

Rainbow: oye me estas escuchando- dijo un poco enfadada.

En eso se acerca Rarity.

Rarity: Creo que no te escucha por los audifonos- dijo fijandose en los audifonos que Axel tenia puesto.

Luego se acerca Shirning iba a tocarle el hombro pero ante de que lo hiciera Axel de un rápido movimiento agarra el brazo de Shirning.

Axel: intentas tocarme otra vez y la proxima te ira mal- lo dijo apartando bruscamente, después los Rainbow, Rarity y Shirning se vuelven a su mesa.

Twilight: que paso?

Rainbow: digamos que el no quiere tener amigos.

Cadence: mejor será que de momento lo dejemos solo.

Luego en otra mesa estaban las Dazzling que no eran muy aceptadas, en otra mesa un chico les lanza una pelota y iba en dirección hacia Sonata pero antes de darle una mano detiene la pelota y todos se sorprenden al ver que fue Axel el que la detuvo.

Twilight: pero cómo se movió tan rápido?- lo dijo con la boca abierta al igual que todos.

Luego Axel lanza la pelota al aire y antes de que la pelota toque el suelo la pateó en dirección al que lanzó la pelota y pasa a un lado y choca contra la pared, pero en vez de rebotar la destroza.

Todos ven esa escena con los ojos y la boca bien abierta hasta más no poder, luego el chico que no era nada más y nada menos que sombra ( lleva puesto una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos negros) ve la pared destrozada y luego voltea a ver a Axel pero lo encuentra a escasos milímetros de su cara.

Axel: vuelve hacer eso y la próxima vez irá a para ti.

Luego vuelve a su mesa para seguir comiendo.

Ese fue un dia raro con la llegada de un nuevo alumno.

Bueno primero que nada quiero disculparme por mi ausencia pero surgieron problemas que no quiero mencionar y tendré que poner mis historias en esta cuenta.


End file.
